Double Double, Vampire Trouble
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Roommates and friends Raven and Onyx thought thier life was plain and normal but after a life or death encounter thier lives had changed as well as thier hearts. What will they do.. Find out.


Onyx and Raven walked out of the night club they were in laughing. They had just finished Collage and were celebrating. They didn't have anything to drink they new better then that.  
Their penthouse was on the other side of the park so still laughing the walked down the path that lead straight to their house.

Raven and Onyx were not only roommate but best friends and they were both going into the same perfection just with different subjects. They had gotten their degree and were official teachers know. All they need is a job. Raven was qualified to teach math, science, and music. Onyx was a little different she too could teach science, but she was also a defense teacher and art.

They passed two men as she walked down teh path and both looked back those meen were hot and both women were single.

"What a hunk don't you think Onyx."

"The one with the ponytail yeah."

"No way the other dude is smoking. I am surprised steam doesn't come off him."

The girls went into a fit of giggles.. As they turned the corner they stopped two men had stepped out from behind the bushes and stood in their way.

_Come with us ladies_the girl heard the voices in their heads both looked at each other and shook thier heads.

"No thanks we are heading home."

They walked passed and gasped as the men grabbed them. Raven screamed and turned to scratch the bastard eyes out. Onyx knowing exactly what to do turned sending her fist into his adams apple and his foot into his gut.

"Leave the woman alone."

Mister gorgeous and steamy were not alone. They were flanked by two men in kilts holding swords. One of the men who attacked grabbed Raven and sank his fangs into her neck. Onyx shouted at his sending her fist into his face. He through Raven to the side and backed up. Onyx jumped and sent her foot into his face. There was a loud snap. The man fell back and shouted in pain.

"The stupid Bitch broke my fang."

As Onyx turned the other guy hit her across the face making her real back and fall beside Raven. At that moment the two men in kilt zoomed forward and stabbed the vampires in the heart. Both fell as ash to the ground.

Steamy and gorgeous came forward and knelt by the women. Steamy picked up Raven who was limp in a dead faint. One kilted man looked up. "Gregori take her to Roman make sure she is okay. Carlos take hold of the other."

The men nodded and did what they were told. Gregori disappeared with Raven and Onyx yelled.

"Were the Hell did you take Raven what are you doing to her."

The one called Carlos took her face in his hands. "I promise she will be fine. Gregoris' taking her to see Roman he's a doctor or sorts and can help her."

Onyx found herself trusting this man more then ever trusted anyone.

"Who are you people."

"I'm Carlos this is Angus and Robby. We need to take you with us to make sure your okay."

She nooded the one called Angus stepped forward adn took hold of both Onyx and Carlos. Everything went black and then Onyx was looking into a bright room.

Raven layed on the bed while a man examined her. She looked over at Onyx and smiled.

"He said I'll be okay."

Onyx sat down beside her.." Thank goodness." She looked at Gregori who sat at the foot of the bed and had a hand on Ravens as Roman taped the bandage on her neck.

"I see however that you should be okay since you have steamy pratically holding you hand."

Raven glared at Onyx. "You just wait until they let me up and I'll get you," she looked behind Onyx and smiled sweetly, "but what should I you have hunky behind you."

Onyx didn't need to turn to know who Raven spoke of. Angus, Robby and a few other men walked in. One walked up and smiled at Onyx.

"Did I hear right you kicked and broke that bastard fang."

"Fang." She looked at Raven and they both new then what was going on. The bad men had just appeared like these guy disappeared.

"Are you thinking what I am Raven."

"Well its obvious but then why did they help us and not them."

"Like us their are good and bad their is to everything you know that."

The woman turned to the men and at the same time said. "Thank You."

Angus walked up. "I am sorry lasses but we will have to erase your memory of this night."

Onyx laughed. 'I am sorry bloke but you can't. If those men could control us I don't think you can either. Beside well find out we were top of our classes."

Roman looked up. "Whats your major."

Raven sat up. "Me and Onyx are both teacher. I can teach math,science, and music."

Roman eyes widened before he looked at Onyx. "What about you."

She smiled. "Also science and arts, whether it be sketching, painting, etc.. but I am a master as martial arts."

Roman looked at Angus. "Well thats two more."

"And they know of our existence," he turned to the girls, "what say you to taking up some teaching jokes at our school."

The girls smiled. Well that was fast for a job. "We love to," they said together.


End file.
